Reunion GeneraXional
by taitolin
Summary: Cuando dos personas están destinadas para estar juntas no importa el tiempo solo el momento
1. Chapter 1

The Zen esta a todo dar Amigos hoy sera muestra noche Si Si Si SSiiiiiiiii...

eeeeeeeeee lllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo

Hola soy Trent y esto es ...

Senador Lane es su turno

- Pido cancelar la sencion por hoy ...

- ¡... QUE... !

- Esta definicion no puede pasar de hoy

- Apoyo la nocion

- QUE NOCION... TU M...

Y entre los insultos y empujones que se producian a su alrededor Trent Lane Senador Nacional se retiraba del senado ya estaba acostumbrado a ese circo, aunque la verdad era que se estaba hartando, y el proyecto de Matrimonio Igualitaria solo le producia dolor de cabeza. Subio a su coche esquivando a los periodista solo para encontrarse con otra .

- ¿ Jane que haces aqui ? donde es Dylan

- Por hoy soy tu choffer. Trabajo duro no...

- jane...

- Tanto que tengo tiempo para visitar a mi hermana

- Jane...

-Bueno es en el Senado tengo que hacer lo mejor para que mas personas me apoyer si quiero llegar a ser presidente dentro de cuatro años

-hey... ya basta no voy a ir a tu Show y es mi ultima palaba ...¡ Y DEJA DE INVENTARA HISTORIAS MIAS !

-esta bien ya hable con el senador ahora quiero a mi hermano

-tu hermano dice que el te va a llamar

y en ese instante un policia habre la puerta y saca jane

-pero... no hice nada malo

-señorita paso dos luces rojas y casi atropella a un camarografo

-si pero trabaja para mi

-no te precupes Jane yo me encargo de todo. Oficial sera mejor que la suelte ya que esto no hubiera pasado si USTED hiciera bien su trabajo se imagina que hubiera pasado si se tratara de persona peligrosa que quiere maltener su trabajo sueltela

el policia la solto y se retiro. Trent miro a su hermana mientras se subia al auto; la verdad no esta de humor tan solo queria llegar a su casa y tomar un baño pero ella tenia razon con desgana abrio la puerta del acompañante.

- ultimas noticias famosa presentadora de television detenida por secuestro e intento de homicio ampliaremos. } Jane lo queria matar

Tomo una cerveza con Jane y la dejo en su departamento ella se peleo con su novio lo dejo, o el a ella daba igual la verdad es que no tenia importancia solo que como Daria esta de visita con sus padres queria desaojarse con alguien.

Eran cerca de las 11 am cuando decio salir a dar un paseo la verdad desde hacia mucho tiempo que no se tomaba un tiempo para el, la verdad era un buen dia y el ejercicio le caeria bien, esta gordo, si no habia forma de negarlo y el parecia no incomodarlo pero era el momento de tener un cambio en su vida. Se suvio al auto y se disponia a encenderlo cuando noto un sobre, lo alzo y eran dos, decia Lawndale High reunion generaxional jane lane te invitamos para recordar...

-tengo que llamar a jane } la la la la la} miro al costado un celular sonaba - Parece que voy a ir a su pograma despues de todo

GOOD MORNIG CONN ... JANNNEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Soy un tarado que publica el epílogo antes de la historia, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer ya tenia una historia armada y la borre por error y publique el borrador del final, asi que tal si hago un fanfic alternativo.

OLVIDE LA CONTRASEÑA

5 am decia el reloj tomo sus gafas y se puso a trabajar noticias de portales, famosos, deportes todo lo actual o lo que paso el mes pasado para rellenar un programa mañanero. Pero que diablos la paga era buena asi Daria morgendorffer estaba en su jugo, trabajaba media hora, 15 minutos la reunion de producción y el resto confiar en que Jane haga lo suyo. Ese era su trabajo productora ejecutiva y asistente de conducción resumido todo en amiga de Jane Lane. Aunque despues de la discución del viernes eso estaba por verse, se dirijo a la puerta del vestuario tomo aire y golpeo la puerta

TOC... TOC... TOC...

-Jane soy yo Daria... mira te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana - la puerta se abre y sale Jane

- lo lamento mira tuve problemas con Max y me descarga contigo cuando era con él con el que tenia que discutir perdoname amiga

¿ deberas me llamaste estos dias?

-si y no me contestaste

-como podria si perdi mi celular y las cartas de invitación

-tendre que darte el mio

-deja tu sarcasmo, ves vuelves a ser la misma de la preparatoria

-si cambiando tema que paso con Max

-nada solo que queremos conocer otras personas

-eso fue antes o después de engañarte

-bueno... -una sonrisa burlona se formo en su boca y en eso un joven se acerco a ellas

-señorita Daria la reun... daria le paso los papeles que tenia a mano al muchacho casi sin mirarlo

-toma entregale a Max

-si señorita -ni bien en joven se alejo Daria entro en el camerin cerro la puerta y miro a Jane

-entonces

-fue mutuo la decision, pero lo mas importante es que mi hermano vendra al show

-como lo conseguiste?

-facil deje mis cosas en su coche y el me las traera

-podria mandar a alguien

-si pero esta ves no, lo conozco muy bien si se que quiere venir, solo que necesita un empujoncito y creo que ya es hora de que se conozcan finalmente

-estas segura de que no estas enojada porque parece que si

-me robaste un novio pero te presento a mi hermano, oye es un buen tema para show

-si por que no y despues traemos a monos que se parecen chimpances y cambiamos el nombre de show por el de mundo ...

-hay Daria donde esta tu sentido de humor

-creo que en el la segunda hoja de mi diario intimo

-tu no tienes diario intimo

-claro que si se llama Awkard


	3. Chapter 3

Ayer descuburi que existe el guion del piloto sobre Mystic spiral y vi el trailer de collagehumor de Daria high school reunion sub español, me voy a inspiran en ellos para continuar el fic siempre y cuando no me mate por los ataques de panico y la crisis de los 20 por el que estoy pasando por el hecho de que hace 10 años termine la secundaria y se viene la reunion de la promo este año lo que me hace pensar que no tengo trabajo, vivo con mis padres y malgas te los mejores años de mi vida tomando cervezas con mis amigos a los cuales hace 5 años que no veo y ... mejor lean lo que sigue bien

Max Ewing y Jane Lane parecian la pareja perfecta, pero solo era eso, parecian el trabajo era lo unico que tenian en comun y Daria lo sabia mejor que nadie, ninguno de los dos parecia afectado la verdad era que se sentian liberados, Jane finalmente era la conductora del Show y no solo la novia del Director y Max salia de una relacion sin fututo. Ambos miran a Daria se miran y cada uno a su puesto el corte comercial se termina en veinte segundo, Jane camina hacia Daria

-todo listo cuando Trent llege la seguridad se encargara de escoltarlo y Max prepara todo

-y que se supone que haga

-dile que estas enamorada de el desde la prepa

-estas loca

-mira preguntale cosas

-quieres que le haga una entrevista

-eres periodista

-vere que hacer

Y ENTRAMOS EN 3 ..2..1

-bueno y seguimos con Good morning con Jane si estan pensando cambiar de canal o ver su face ya lo habran hecho por que para eso estan los corte y hablando de corte aquí esta Luke Reald y su nuevo Salon de Belleza ...

-bien Jane fastida al canal y no programa, le dijo Max a Jane por el auricular el esta nervioso, sabia que no solo ella, él tambien se estaban jugan mucho con lo que planeaban hacer, -solo espero que todo salga bien

Un guardia de seguridad entra al set y señala a una persona, trent la mira y mientras se acerca su memoria empieza a recordar a una chica con botas, remera negra y un pulober verde, ahora es una mujer.

-sola soy Trent, el hermano de Jane

-hola soy Daria la amiga de Jane

-si te recuerdo, de la prepa, eres la asistente de mi hermana

-algo así

-algo cómo...?

-solo digamos es a mi a quien tienes que dejar las cosas que Jane olvido en tu casa, el saco el celular del bolsillo del saco junto con las cartas de invitacion entregandole a Daria

-espero que no sea algo habitual

-ya no

-bueno eso es todo

-he no... he... quieres salir a comer -o Dios que dije

-no se ...yo recien acabo de desayunar... que te parece mas tarde

-yo ... diablos estoy haciendo el ridiculo

-Daria... Jane te dijo que me distraigas, para que ella me lleve delante de las camaras

-si , parece que no soy buena en esto de la actuacion

-no se tal vez sea por eres periodista

-como supiste

-hable con Jane el viernes pasado y entre un par de cervezas terminas hablando de todo un poco

-bueno, si aun no te has ido es por que tienes pensado aparecer en el show

-la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer

-si es muy duro levantar la mano una vez al mes

-ahí esta la periodista y que paso con la actriz

-deje la actuacion por algo mejor ¿ quiere un cafe ?

-claro, cerca de ellos habia una mesa con bocaditos - me parecer que mi dieta se va acaba de termina

-me sorprende que sobraran el equipo tecnico las devora. Trent tomo la jarra electrica de cafe lleno las taza, tomo un sorbo le paso la taza a Daria observandola.

-cuando la decision que estas por tomar va a afectar a un pais entero un gesto tan comun como levantarse de una silla puede parecer el mas grande de los insultos

-esas son palabras de un politico señor Senador

-es la primera linea de mi discurso para el senado

-espera mas del vocalista de Mystica Spiral, aunque aquel que piensa lo mismo a los 50 que a los 20 desperdicion 30 años de su vida, -

- no tengo 50 Daria y encuanto a Mystica Spiral, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

_Ahora usted dice que a lo mejor_ / _Estaríamos mejor como amigos_

_Nuestro amor es convertido en una cosa_ / _empapada Que necesita usar Depends!_

_Amor Incontinente!_

_Amor Incontinente!_

_Vaciado del dragón de nuestros sueños!_

_Cada vez que te llamo_ / _Usted no tiene tiempo para hablar_

_Cuando le pregunto por qué dices_ / _Nuestro amor ha surgido una fuga!_

_Amor Incontinente!_

_Amor Incontinente!_

_Regar el nabo de nuestros sueños!_

- Amor Incontinente el ultimo tema que Mystica Spiral toco en The Zone

-me hubiera encantado escucharla allí,

- sabes despues de tocarla mire al publico y solo siete personas estaban quede destruido, y nos fuimos a Mirage, la primera vez que tocamos en un club estaban 8 personas y le dije a los demas "una más que la última vez ¡MUY BIEN! estamos en nuestro camino, y fueron 3 años de muchas historias.

-tendras que contarme algunas, como cuando conociste a Krist Anthony Novoselic

Tren la miro fijo aun estaban cerca, se corrio unos pasos y saco un cigarrillo lo arrimo a la boca

-dos dias despues que Mystica Spiral se desintegrara

-cual fue el motivo ¿celos ? ¿drogas? ¿mujeres?

-una suma de cosas, teniamos la oferta un trato con una compañia discografica, jesse finalmente tenia una relacion seria, con la hija del vicepresidende de la compañia, Max que iva a ser padre, Nick y su novia Charlotte pensando en casarse entre otras cosas. Trent quedo pensando en sus viejos compañeros, Jesse era quien esta en contacto con Nick y Max tal vez esta era otra señal del destino.

-luego conosiste al bajista de Nirvana y comenzaste tu carrera politica

-Daria por que siendo tan buen periodista trabajas de asistente. Daria quedo sorperdida -tu siempre tuviste buenas notas y tu discurso de fin de graduacion fue epico

-la universidad no es lo mismo que la prepa, para bien o para mal, pero la verdad es que el ultimo año antes de graduarme periodismo mi padre tuvo un infarto, y mi novio no supo acompañarme.

-podrias haber esperado un año

-si pero en ese momento solo queria terminar todo

-y como fueron tus examenes

-me gradue sin ofertas de trabajo

-pero con una amiga y contactos

-hablando eso donde esta Jane , miro hacia el set no esta allí, de repente miro hacia el costado y las camaras la estaba apuntando

-dime que no estamos al aire. Daria no sabia que hacer, jane aparecion detras de Daria escondida en la contina de espalda de Daria, y le puso el microfono y un auricular

-bien Daria ahora vende la segunda parte de la entrevista con el Senador Trent. Max le dijo con un tono divertido

-continuamos con mas despues del corte.


End file.
